Zuo
by marta madzia
Summary: Takie spojrzenie od wewnątrz na to, co się w główce Hildy działo, gdy dostała od Posejdona pierścioneczek


Dzień dobry i do widzenia

**Autor:** Shen**  
Tytuł:** Zuo**  
Fandom:** Saint Seiya**  
Postacie:** Hilda Polaris  
**Ostrzeżenia:** ogólny schiz xD

--

Dzień dobry i do widzenia. Nie, nie dla mnie owo pożegnanie. Ja zostaję. Przyszedłem i ruszać się nie zamierzam. Wiek jeden, drugi, trzeci na dnie Renu spędzony – toż to nuda niezmierzona. O nie, ja nigdzie nie idę, gdy zabawa się zaczyna. Zostaję. A ty sio! Poszła dziewczynka i tyle!

Pierścioneczek na paluszku złociutki błyska w porannym słoneczku, o tak właśnie. Ślicznie. A ty tu cichutko, jak mysz pod miotłą, bo strzelę. I co z tego, żeś ty ponoć jest księżniczka? Ba! Kapłanka najwyższa. Nic tobie po tym dziecko drogie. Latek masz tyle, że zachowaj je sobie i patrz jak się włada. Zdrada! – Krzyczysz. – Zdrada! Kto zdradza? Co zdradza? Ja zdradzam!? Toż to twój głos i twoja dłoń blada. A kto włada? Fakt. Ja władam!

Widzisz, kochanie, władza to rzecz cudowna, bo przechodnia jak puchar prezesa. Nie wiesz, co takiego? Upsss. Bywa. Trudno się mówi, to twoja strata. Nie jestem tu po to, aby cię życia uczyć. Naiwnaś jak dziecko malutkie, co we mgle pobłądziło. Mówiłem byś cichutko siedziała. Patrz i ucz się, jak się włada.

Rzecz pierwsza. Schowaj swą dobroć dla świata tego. Świat ma cię gdzieś! Żyje sobie szczęśliwie i nawet o tobie nie pomyśli. Ludzie, ludziki, marionetki głupiutkie. Co ty ich obchodzisz!? Nic. Nic a nic. Jesteś czy cię nie ma, im to nie różnica. Po co więc masz się dla nich marnować? Bij, zabij, wymorduj, bo pożytek z nich żaden. Obchodzisz tylko tę garstkę straceńców, co z tobą tu mieszka. Idioci jacyś, ale to już nie moja sprawa. Chcą, to proszę. Tyle mnie ich los obchodzi, co śnieg zeszłoroczny. Śnieg… A fakt. U was rok w rok ten sam, tylko nowego ciut przybywa. Tak, tak. Nudno, oj nudno. Trza to zmienić. Trza się zabawić. I co tak oczka duże robisz? Nie wiesz, co to znaczy się dobrze zabawić? No tak! Tyś jest ta grzeczna, ta, co się dla wszystkich poświęca. Słodka i miła, aż mnie mdli. Jak to możliwe, że się ktoś taki tu ostał? No jak, powiedzże mi ty relikcie utopii? Jakim cudem żeś przetrwa proces doboru naturalnego?

A zresztą! Co kogo to!? Koniec i kropka. Czas wziąć rzeczy we własne ręce i do przodu, do przodu! Najpierw wojowników kwiat zbierzemy słodki. Silnego chłopa nigdy nie za wiele, a tu takie okazy. Czekają zbroje, czekają cierpliwie. Im też się coś przecież należy. Oj będzie się działo!

Chcesz się pomodlić?! Weź mnie nie rozśmieszaj! Ty wciąż nie rozumiesz. To koniec. Końca początek i początek wszystkiego. Koniec jęków i prośby by ten żałosny kawałek lądu zamrażać. Po ką to nam cholerę? Miast tego się bawmy. Poślijmy po wino i jedzenie, rozpalmy w kominku i niech się pali, pali ogień gorący. I niech się topi ta wieczna zmarzlina. Bo wieczność się dzisiaj kończy. I nie patrz na to z takim niedowierzaniem! O jeny, co za dziewczyna!

Że co, że niby ktoś tam zginie? No i? Mówisz to tak, jakbym tego nie wiedział. Zginą, potopią się ludzie głupiutcy. To nie słyszałaś, że cierpimy na przeludnienie? Jak chcesz, możesz myśleć, że robisz światu swego rodzaju przysługę. A teraz hop i siup. Wstajemy i idziemy do siebie. Trzeba się przebrać. Koniec z tymi świętoszkowatymi strojami. Toż to przecież w ogóle stylu nie ma! Tyś się kiedykolwiek w lustrze widziała? Głupiutka.

A teraz jeszcze ten tłum trzeba rozgonić. Co się modlić mają? Zimno im, to niech wracają do domów! Się mają jakimiś tam ludźmi przejmować, szaleńcy!

I po co tak krzyczysz? Ogłuchnąć można. Ty myślisz, że oni cię usłyszą? Naiwna. A nawet, jeśli to, co? Co zrobią? Oni tak samo nijacy jak ty, księżniczko z bajki dla dzieci. Więc, po co w ogóle się męczyć? A zresztą rób, co chcesz. Im szybciej padniesz, tym mnie będzie łatwiej, a tymczasem prawa, lewa, prawa! Idziemy! Tup, tup, tup. Krzyczymy by poszli do domów! Krzyczymy, że sam Oden uznał, iż ich cierpienie jest światu na pietruszkę i, że będzie lepiej jak się sami sobą zajmą.

Ha, ha, ha!

Widziałaś ich twarze? Te zagubione spojrzenia? Jak cielątka młode. Tylko takich wystrzelać, nawet by się nie zorientowali! Co za świat! Co za ludzie! Jakież jest me szczęście! O, i nadchodzą twoi wojownicy. Cóż za siła. Z nimi nic nam nie straszne. Oj nie jęcz już! Będziemy mieć świat u naszych stóp! Z nimi nic nam nie straszne. Że co? Że niby Atena nam nie pozwoli? Oj głupiutka, naiwna dziewczynko. A co ona może, powiedz ty mi? Że bogini, że słusznej sprawy broni, to ja wiem, ale we mnie siła drzemie wielka i w twych wojownikach również niezgorsza moc tkwi. Co zrobić nam może Atena, która ledwie z konfliktu na własnym podwórku wyszła cało? Ma swoje małpki i swój cyrk, i nic jej do naszego. Zresztą my czekać tu na nią nie będziemy. Wyślemy jednego, albo dwóch, niech dadzą jej lekcję.

Och jak pięknie! Jak pięknie! Jakże dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem!

Oj, co ty tam mówisz? Już cię prawie nie słyszę. Malutka dziewczynko, mała księżniczko – przepadnij! Zniknij i tyle. Cyk, pstryk i nie ma Hildy Polaris. Może gdybyś się tak bardzo nie rzucała, gdybyś chciała współpracować, to byśmy się lepiej poznali. A tak? Szast, prast i po sprawie.

Dzień dobry i dobranoc, na wieki wieków i ku mej wiecznej chwale!

**Kuniec!**


End file.
